


The lessons to acceptance

by Lord_Robbie



Series: Blonde and Black [2]
Category: Archie Comics, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingis, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswitching, Lesbian Sex, Tickling, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this magical sequel of the love that finally spoke it's name; after being chewed out by his parents, Jughead and Reggie, Archie makes homophobic, sexist comments about Betty Cooper while recuperating in hospital. Unfortunately, Sabrina Spellman overhears him while visiting her ailing aunt Zelda. To the delight of Queen Delia and Aunt Hilda, Sabrina decides Archie needs some manners. And she knows just how to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Curse

Sabrina had never been so steamed at anyone before. Not since Libby had dumped her for her ex-boyfriend Harvey. Or when Roxy dumped her for her former friend Valerie. How could Archie Andrews say such horrible things?

Rare had Sabrina been this annoyed as she burst into her room. Her familiar Salem the magical cat was there, conjuring up some fish. But when he saw her so mad, he waved his tail and fled. "I am so going to teach him!" she yelled out to no-one. She reached for her forbidden spell book. She almost never used it, at least not since she cursed Valerie with a severe skin rash. She looked for something, anything that would bring justice. A cruel smile spread across her face when she read about Anne Boleyn and Isabel Carew. "That's perfect. 3 months like that and Archie Andrews will be real sorry!" Sabrina began the spell immediately, focusing on both tone and her not insignificant rage. Archie Andrews would be very sorry. 

******

Archie Andrews woke up from his nightmare. He dreamt that he was a teenage girl who got beaten up by her boyfriend Ryan Bellamy. He saw and felt things he never want to dream again. He felt weary as he fell back on the pillow. He felt strange and his nose still hurt. He groaned before gasping. Why was his voice different? He had a bad premonition as he turned to the vacant mirror, a beautiful redhead with blue marks around her eyes and a heavily bandaged nose looked back. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" she screamed. Archie Andrews started to hyperventilate. This couldn't be happening. He shook his head again, trying to regain some measure of control. He was still dreaming, that was it! He pinches himself hard on the arm and looked again. The banged up beauty with red hair looked back at him, eyes wide with terror. She ran her hands down, feeling the large circular flesh impeding her movements. She moaned as her fingers gently touched the elongated and rock hard tips. She felt liquid starting to leave her. She closed her eyes, hands resuming their journey as they ran down a quivering and firm belly, before dipping between something soft and wet between her thighs. Her moans increased.

The tentative touches become strokes as she lost all abandon, needing some kind of relief from all this horror. She felt her body Buck as she moaned louder, feeling warm and feverish as her fingers played with her. She was close, close to something she SO needed. She heard something and pulled out before she could finish. The air stank with a wondrous aroma of salt and nature. A pretty nurse entered with food. Archie Andrews might have a girl's body, but right now her mind was that of a heterosexual, teenage male as she eyed the beautiful intruder. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" she asked sweetly. Archie turned the same colour as her hair as the girl giggled. "Perfectly natural, sweetie. Shall I come back after you have finished?" she proposed. Archie shook her head, embarrassed to the core. "I take it you are feeling better, dear?" asked the nurse. "I would feel better with your phone number, gorgeous!" responded Archie, before turning away, feeling even more shame as she remembered she was a girl, now.

The nurse giggled away. "Sorry, hon. I am not allowed to give out my personal information to patients, not even cute redheads!" she answered. "Would you try to have some soup? It's not the nicest, but it will do! What's your name, precious?" she asked. Archie was about to give her name, before pausing. Her parents were hardly going to call her Archibald, now that she was a girl. "I....I don't know!" cried Archie. "It's okay, darling. I have your chart. Your name is Ariel Charlotte Brenda Andrews. Does that ring a bell?" asked the nurse. "My name sounds like Archibald Andrews." thought Ariel. "Yeah, that's me! I think." responded Ariel. "You see! You'll get your memories back in no time! So I'm Jennifer, I'll be helping you today. But first, I'll uh...let you compose yourself!" she stated. Ariel blushed as the girl left, Ariel getting a brief look at her panties as her skirt momentarily rose. "That'll help!" thought Ariel as her hands returned under her hospital gown. Sabrina was pleased that Zelda was doing better. Her green haired aunt had injured herself into an experiment using high powered lasers much to her younger sister Hilda's' dismay. "If she spent more time doing dark spells and less time trying to meet high powered aliens like Supergirl, she wouldn't be in such a mess! I was against her weight loss during the 40s that made her such a stick figure! And once again, I was right!" remarked Hilda. Her talk redhead red aunt had always been opposed both to science and light magic. She believed being bad was the right way to be. Just like her hero Queen Delia, the 4000 year old Queen and daughter of Legendary Queen Isis Hecate, worshipped by mortals as a Goddess. Hilda even dated her ugly, fat younger brother Dell for a few centuries.

Sabrina was about to respond when she saw Betty and Veronica approaching. Betty's head was on Veronica's shoulder, their arms linked. In both Betty's left hand and Veronica's right, a floral bouquet could be seen. "Hey Betty, Ronnie; good to see you two! What are the flowers for?" she asked. "Normally they would be for my Betty Coo!" observed Veronica as Betty flushed under her lover's gaze. "But they are for our friend Ariel Andrews who was beaten up by her boyfriend Ryan. Boys are truly wicked, that's why I am so happy to have my Betty Coo!" Betty's face remained red, but her grin from ear to ear warmed Sabrina's heart. "Well Aunt Hilda and I will let you two cheer up Ariel. Bye!" she declared, pulling her aunt away. Betty and Veronica were surprised by the quick departure, but it was Sabrina after all. Sabrina burst with laughter as her aunt watched her nervously. "What is funny, dear?" she enquirer concerned. Sabrina wiped some tears from her eyes as she stated "I did something wicked!" Hilda's eyes grew wide before her smile matched in. "What did you do?" "I turned a sexist boy into a boy crazy girl!" she revealed. Hilda laughed in return. It was a great moment between niece and aunt. And more was to come.

Ariel pumped herself with wild abandon, removing all impediments as she drove further and further to orgasm. Her fingers were dripping with liquid as she got closer and closer. She heard the clicking of heels and angrily reached for her hospital robe. Betty and Veronica were there to greet her, each handing her a bouquet. "Hello Ariel, darling. How are you feeling?" asked Ronnie. Ariel noted that Betty also looked concerned as she clung to Veronica. It seemed the two were still a couple. "It doesn't hurt anymore. Thanks guys!" replied Ariel, holding back the anger at seeing them together. He was a girl after all. "We're glad to hear it! That thug Ryan who hurt you is in jail, Ariel! You deserve someone way better than him!" declared Betty. "And we have just the right man for you!" exclaimed Veronica. "No guys!!! I mean never again. I want what you two have!" responded Ariel, backtracking after seeing their surprised reaction. After all she was supposed to be a straight girl. The thought almost made Ariel shudder. "Ariel, I can't imagine how horrible what you went through was." began Betty. "But though we make it work, being same-sex orientated isn't easy. People aren't always accepting and it took Ronnie and I six years to come clean about our feeling for one another. A horrible dating experience shouldn't mean changing your whole identity because of one scumbag." she gently pointed out. "Do either of you know anyone?" asked Ariel, figuring she might as well as try it. After all, what's hotter than lesbian sex? Having it, naturally. "Well Ginger Snapps is with Nancy Woods; Ginger Lopez is dating Cheryl Blossom; do you know any other girls, Betty dear?" Revealed Veronica. "Cheryl is gay in this world and taken? Great!" thought Archie bitterly. "Um...I think Cora Samuels is still single, isn't she? Or is she back with Debbie Marshall?" "They got together ages ago. Joani Chisholm is bisexual, but she is in a semi-serious relationship with Ethyl. I can't think of anyone right now, Ariel dear." Ariel cursed her luck silently as the girl filled her in with gossip.

Archie had never how boring gossip was, having never cared enough in the first place. Ariel knew now as she had to learn. Jughead was with Trula Twyst, while Reggie remained with Tomoko. She did notice though the changes in her body. Betty and Ronnie's affection towards each other was hot. Somehow they seemed to fit in this weird world. Surely it was some creepy dream and she would find some way back. "Are you ok, Ariel?" asked Betty, concerned at her silence. "Oh, uh, yeah. I just realised how perfect you two are for each other in a way no-one I have ever been with has been. I...I just want a nice girl like each of you!" Ariel replied, surprising herself. "You will, sweetie. If that's what you actually want?" posed Ronnie. Ariel yawned before she could reply. "That's our cue. Sleep well, Ariel!" declared Ronnie, each girl kissing her forehead. Ariel felt her molten core warm up as she watched them leave, their hands holding a private area below their backs. Ariel shivered as memories began to enter her mind. Ryan. She shook her head, she didn't want those. She focused on the nurse and her ex girlfriends. Her hands wandered, when another person entered. Ariel was flushed when she saw the familiar red with black streaks. It was the Bee's niece, WW!


	2. Ariels Wonderwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning today that there is a comic book where Archie is a girl, I suggest this should be the basis of appearance except with red rather than orange hair (http://media.comicbook.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/arche-636-variant.jpg). Ariel and Wendy (http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/square_small/3/38919/1063917-tales_from_riverdale_digest_27.jpg) will have a quick talk.

Ariel had always considered Wendy to be forbidden fruit. Until now. She was intensely beautiful with her blood red hair and black streaks. If she hadn't be Principal Weatherbee's niece, Hiram Lodge's goddaughter and her father not a biker, something could have happened between them. Except she was a friend here. Maybe she could be more.

"Are you ok?" she asked. "I'm fine. Really!" she added, when Wendy' eyebrows rose. "I always hated that guy! First Jason Blossom, Chuck Clayton, now him. Baby, you sure can pick them!" she observed. "Blossom and Chuck? Holy crap!" thought Ariel. "I wish I had never met him! I am through with guys for good!" exclaimed Ariel. Wendy simply smiled at her. "You've said that before." she noted. "I mean it. I want a girlfriend, now. A nice one!" added Ariel. Wendy moved to within inches of Ariel's face. Ariel's heart beat faster as she contemplated the meaning of this very welcome contact. "Does this mean you're going back to your gorgeous orange haired pigtails? I would like that, I hated that you changed..." she paused, her eyes briefly fierce "for someone else!" "That's a good reason to go back." replied Ariel, her breathing uneven. Wendy smiled before digging her fingers into Ariel's ribs. Ariel squealed, howling like a banshee. WW tuttuted while spreading her fingers, wiggling then through the flimsy hospital gown, driving Ariel up the wall. She stopped suddenly, moving up to press her lips against Ariel. Ariel managed to respond, despite the heavy breath, her chest feeling quite stiff. While her lower extremities began to leak. Wendy broker away with a smile. "A good reason to change is because you want to!" "W-what?" stammered Ariel. "Ari, you can't change yourself because of others. Change because you want to! Because I don't believe you about the suddenly into girls bit!" "Hey, I love girls! Didn't we just make out? Wait was I...bad?" stammered Ariel.

Wendy giggled, making Ariel's face burn. "Nothing wrong with your kissing skills, babe! You definitely got my motor running. But you reacted solely because of a few compliments! Pretty sure if the right guy does that, you'll be parting your lips in no time!" "No, I won't! I like girls! Wendy, don't say that!" squealed Ariel. Wendy just leant in and kissed Ariel again. Ariel melted again, wrapping her arms around her. Wendy separated with a girl. "Told you!" she stated. "You're a girl, WW! That proved nothing except I like girls!" "What it proved is that you will submit to anyone who kisses you. And that's dangerous, hon. I don't want anything bad happening to my bestie! You're vulnerable right now and I don't want anyone to take advantage of you!" she stated. Ariel felt a lump in her throat, making it hard to reply. Her eyes watered just a little. She managed to cough a bit before squeaking out "I love you, Wendy!" Wendy beamed at her, giving her a warm hug. "This is the girl! This is the one I should always have been with! I have to figure out how to be with her!" thought Ariel.

"So let's talk about the goss!" "Ronnie and Betty were here already to talk about that! WW, I think I have memory loss. It's hard to remember things like, where Mum and Dad are?" admitted Ariel. "Hawaii, hon. They are probably flying back soon. Babe, why does it smell like aroused girl, here?" she asked, a wide smirk on her face. Ariel turned Crimson and wouldn't respond. "My dear Ariel, I have ways to make you talk!" she teased, wiggling her long fingers in from of her. Ariel squirmed a bit, not wanting to be subjected to any further tickling. "What got you off?" she enquired. Ariel blushed. "Ronnie and Betty interrupted. I...saw the nurses panties. She wasn't as hot as you!" confessed Ariel. Wendy blinked before giggling. "The nurse revved you up and you think you like carpet? That's a little silly, sweetie. Your memories will come back. And you have never expressed girl on girl till now. Would you like me to leave so you can finish?" "I would rather you finished me off! I mean no, I didn't meant to say, I mean" Ariel cursed herself for all this stuttering. This wasn't going to help her win over the Bees' niece. Wendy laughed at that. "You are so cute, treasure. Sorry, I don't rub hot girl's buttons while they're in hospital. Personal quirk!" she laughed. Ariel turned Crimson again, embarrassed by her statement. "I'm flattered hon, but let's just wait till you're better! Now would you like another hug?" she offered. Ariel nodded vehemently. Wendy wrapped her arms around her as she entered her mouth, massaging her tongue. Ariel moaned a little as they made out. "This felt so right!" she thought. All she could think about was Wendy could make this nightmare go away. Her Wonderwoman, WW, Wendy Weatherbee. If she ever become a bit again, she would risk the Bee and his motorcycle owning brother's anger by asking her to be his steady girlfriend.

*********

Ariel woke up to realise two things. One, she was cuddled up to Wendy which made her smile. The second was her parents were asleep on chairs near her bed. The nurse tentatively entered the room. "Hi, sweetie!" she offered. "Hey!" replied Ariel, blushing a little. "Whose this?"


	3. Ariel's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Ariel convince Wendy that they are meant to be? Will there be another masturbation scene? Read on, this chapter is short.

"Hi Jennifer. This is Wendy Weatherbee. Hopefully, my girlfriend one day!" replied Ariel, before blushing again. "Why do I keep blushing?" wondered Ariel, annoyed. "She's a major hottie, cutie. Good for you." she replied. "Do you have advice for me?" she asked. "Tell her how you feel, hon. That's the best advice. Enjoy breakfast, sugar!" declared Jennifer.

Jennifer left the room, smirking. She turned to the office and blinked. Her red hair darkened and her nurse clothes changed (https://www.google.com.au/search?rlz=1CDGOYI_enAU641AU641&hl=en-GB&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=ABo5VsHEJqLpmQWSj7rAAQ&q=della+sabrina+te+teenage+witch&oq=della+sabrina+te+teenage+witch&gs_l=mobile-gws-serp.12..30i10.5652.10513.0.11803.17.17.0.0.0.0.458.5643.2-7j6j4.17.0....0...1c.1.64.mobile-gws-serp..5.12.4045.iDSMOm1djj8#imgrc=HA2qFy_TXjLG-M%3A). Queen Mordella 'Delia' Malegeant admired herself in the mirror. "Finally Sabrina is acting more like a proper witch. Her spell worked a treat. And soon things will be better. Just as my ancestors Anne and Jane started!" Delia took a moment to consider the world she had been cast out of. Despite the restrictions, it had been a world grand in tradition and power. Instead she found herself here, in this weaker, primitive world. All because she defied her cousin, the legendary Harry Potter. Still, she was immortal in this world she had been banished to Millenia ago. She had created a brother. She was Queen and Head of the Witches Council. And maybe, she would finally unite the world of mortals and witches.

Sabrina was key. She recognised her power and great beauty, the second she saw it. This reality, altering spell was just the beginning. And Delia wondered if this meant Sabrina would be open to more than friendship? If she was dark, maybe she could finally gets the companionship she craved. Hopefully, potentially, this justice filled punishment was the beginning. She hoped.

Ariel watched Wendy sleep, she was so beautiful. Her parents were still resting and her needs returned. "Wendy? Can I kiss you?" she whispered. Wendy moaned a little, before rolling over, pressing her lips against Ariel's. Even though her parents were so close, she didn't care. She was a girl in this world and she would be a lesbian, while she was here. Wendy's hand slipped lower, causing Ariel to spread them. Finally Wendy's hands left her tickly belly and began to stroke that very tender flesh between Ariel's legs. All thoughts left her as she humped those gentle fingers. The kiss separated as Ariel bit her lip. She was so close, but she didn't want to be caught either. She felt moans begin to leave her mouth, so she clamped her hand hard on her lips. The stroking grew more vigorous as Ariel's liquid began to flow. She was almost there. Just a little more. But then something happened. Wendy withdrew her fingers, pulling Ariel close as she fell against her shoulder, lightly snoring. Ariel whimpered, would she ever experience release? Or was she condemned to be close, but never there. She eyed the redhead before kissing her forehead. Her parents still slept. "I guess I will have to wait!" she thought as she fell asleep.


	4. The difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie deals with his new life as Ariel, while Sabrina and Delia talk about the future. Sabrina is a college student in this story, and once attended Riverdale High. The gang know her as an older, former student.

"This is it!" decided Delia. She had waited for so long, now she would do it. Bracing herself, she knocked on the doorbell. Sabrina Spellman was surprised to see her as she opened The door. "Della, so nice to see you! Please come in!" she offered. "Thank you, Sabrina. You may call me Delia!" responded Delia as she entered. Few people called Delia by her preferred name. Usually it was Della. She claimed to be the daughter of Isis Hecate and few knew her true age or origin.

She didn't exist in this world as Anne Boleyn was a Squib here. So much the better. "I deeply approve on your spell on that insidious mortal Archie Andrews! And what you did to that girl Victoria was impressive!" she replied. "They both got what they deserved. Besides, Vicki is pregnant now as 18!" she observed. "I am sorry!" responded Delia. Sabrina shrugged. "Let Roxy have her! Stupid werewolf!" she exclaimed. "Perhaps the time has come for someone worthier?" observed Delia. "Maybe. No more guys after Harvey. I think I'll stick to girls! And the spell on Andrews is temporary. I still am surprised by how my spell changed reality so much. Wait, you aren't going to turn me into a cat like Cousin Ambrose, are you?" she expressed, backing away. "You haven't tried to conquer the world yet, so no! How is Ambrose?" she asked. "Angry as usual. He says he deserves early release." she responded. Delia snorted. "No chance of that!" she replied. "Let's discuss what happens now. Tea?" offered Delia, apparrating one of that thin air. A compensation in this world was she didn't need a wand. "Thank you, Delia!" responded Sabrina with enthusiasm. Delia's heart skipped a beat. "There is something you alone should know, Sabrina. My birth name was Cordelia Seymour." she began.

**********

Jughead Jones ate his hamburger while Trula relaxed in his lap. "We need to get Bellamy back! What he did deserves a prank of epic proportions!" declared his best buddy, Reggie Mantle. "He is in jail, Reg. What more do you want?" commented Juggie. "Darling, we can visit Ariel, if you want?" suggested Toshiko. "No Shiko! Not until I found a way to make this right! Ariel deserves better. She's our friend, Jug! How can you be so calm?" roared Reggie. Jughead didn't reply, but his lips twitched. Trula grinned. "Didn't you hear that poor Ryan had to be looked over by a doctor? Apparently someone had put itching powder and hot pepper dust into his clothes. That say his whole body is covered with red blotchy patches!" remarked Trula, rubbing herself against Jug who kept eating, with his left arm around Trula.

Reggie and Toshiko laughed at that. "Wasn't he said to be allergic to peppers?" asked Reggie. "I think I heard it said that he revealed it made him break out in hives!" observed Jughead. "Wonder how that happened?" wondered Reggie, smirking. "Who knows?" agreed Jughead. "Why aren't we going to yoga class? You said you would take me?" demanded Midge. "Duh, sorry Midge. Dad won't let me cause I only got a C in Calculus. We can go next week, right?" "Moose, what's wrong with you?!!!!! Aren't you taking your medication and takes classes for your dyslexia??!!!" demanded Midge. Moose's face reddened at the mentioning of his great shame. He wanted to look around and threaten people to keep silent about it, but Midge kept going. "Between your sports and classes, we barely spend any time together! Not to mention your eruptions when a guy so much as looks at me! How can you be both insanely jealous and distant at the same time? I am not a toy for you to wind up when you're bored!!!!" she roared.

"Midge pie, I never think of you that way! I love you! That's why I asked you to go steady!" responded Moose. "I need space, Moose! I'm going to see Ariel in hospital. Don't follow me!" she retorted, storming out of the Chocklit Shoppe. "She is real mad, guys!" stated Moose as he sat with the two happy couples. "Don't worry, big guy! She will calm down!" noted Reggie. "Have a shake!" offered Jughead, surprised all of them but Trudy. "Thanks guys. It's good ta know, I can count on my buddies! I miss Dilton!" he added, sadly. They all turned to the photo at the right back wall of the Shop. "In loving memory of Dr Dilton Doiley, novel prize winner, who died in the pursuit of science"

**************

Ariel woke up to see her parents smiled at her. She turned slightly panicked, but was relieved to see Wendy close to her. She had dreams again. Horrible dreams about that guy Ryan. Things that they need, made he squirm. She never wanted to remember them again though they happened to Ariel, not her. "How are you feeling, honey?" asked Mrs Andrews. "Happy you guys and Wendy are here. How was Hawaii?"answered Ariel. "Fine! What happened, darling?" enquired Fred Andrews. Before her mother could interject, Ariel answered "I don't remember a lot. I have some memory loss. Haven't see the doctor yet, but a pretty nurse Jennifer came by. So did Ronnie, Betty and Wendy is still here. Mum, Dad, how would you feel if I dated Wendy? I think I am in love with her!" Ariel blurted out. Her parents looked at each other before Fred replied "Whatever makes you happy? Why don't you wait though until you are out of the hospital?" suggested Fred. "Thanks Dad. I don't want another boyfriend for as long as I live. Wendy is the one for me, just like Betty and Ronnie!" stated Ariel. Mary Andrews just smiled at her daughter. "Wendy is a lucky girl!" "I'm the lucky one, Mum. Love you both!" added Ariel, resting back next to Wendy.


	5. Acceptance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week in hospital, Ariel is invited to a private all girls pool party on Sunday. Would this lead to closer relations with Wendy? Another picture of Wendy: http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/square_small/4/48573/1209805-255.jpg

Ariel still felt exposed as she rested on top of Wendy. The bikini was so revealing. If she hadn't noticed Wendy's reaction, she wouldn't have worn it. "I am glad you could come, Ariel! It wouldn't be nearly as much as fun without you!" exclaimed Ronnie as she stroked Betty's back. Ariel noticed how affects at the two were. Was he ever that nice to either of them?

Betty was definitely the girly own between them. Despite her tomboy reputation, it was clear that boy or girl, Veronica Cooper ruled her lover's with a firm, but tender fist. Betty and Veronica were the same height, yet it seemed that Veronica was about 4 inches taller (10.16 cms) as Betty lay across her.

"Glad I could come. The company is worth it!" added Ariel, flirtatiously to the black Bikini clad Wendy. Ariel couldn't help but notice, she was the girl with Wendy. She flirted like a girl with her, cuddled up in a maiden pose with her and laughed at all her jokes, though not all were funny. "So how are you feeling in the dating area?" asked Betty, tentatively.

"There's a hot girl I have my eyes on!" she responded, eyeing Wendy before resting her head on her chest. Ariel was aware that she was noticeably shorter than either 3 girls. Despite long legs, she was around 5'3 (160 cms). At 5'7, Ronnie and Betty towered over her; but far less than the 5'9 (175 cms) Wendy. "And how does the girl feel?" asked Ronnie, turning her attention to Wendy. "She is thinking of tickling Ariel mercilessly!" responded Wendy, making Ariel squeal after a quick rib tickle. "I love you!" declared Ariel, clearing her throat after a few giggles. Ariel was certain that both Ronnie and Betty were thinking how to make excuses to leave them both alone. Wendy cut them to the chase. "I love you too, honey! Now are we sunning ourselves or not?" "Well Betty and I are, you two macho girls are just the world's sexiest bed!" quipped Ariel, making Betty laugh. "Macho am I?" enquired Wendy. "Except here!" declared Ariel, surprising Wendy with a belly button attack. Wendy went berserk, shaking and howling as Ariel continued. Ariel found herself wondering how she despite being a guy inside was the effeminate one in their relationship. On the other hand as Wendy squealed helpless, Ariel wondered if being the girly one meant she was actually in charge for once. That thought made her smile more than her howling girlfriend.


	6. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel learns what school is like for girls who dated other girls. Heavy romantic leadup. I have been deeply inspired by the Cheerless Saga about Libby/Sabrina and I will attempt to write longer chapters when possible. http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/square_small/4/48573/1209805-255.jpg  
> http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/square_small/3/38919/1063906-tales_from_riverdale_digest_16.jpg  
> http://goodcomics.comicbookresources.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/02/jug3.jpg  
> http://s3.amazonaws.com/iverse_public/store/cover/large/2500000046.png  
> http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/square_small/11/111746/3341337-0964787702-trula.jpg

That Ariel Andrews was tentative; was in truth an understatement. She had to learn a whole lot of things about being a girl. Tampons, makeup, putting on a bra, what clothes matched what. Even more terrifying was how easy it come to her. Her dreams about Ryan had gotten worse, but she also now had memories about Wendy. It seemed like she had feelings for WW long before Archie became Ariel. After the pool party, Ariel felt ready to officially come out as a lesbian to the school. No matter what.  
Jughead was different too. Reggie was his best friend here. Jughead was still relaxed and constantly eating. But he had been with Trula since he was 9. And neither of them did the whole drama thing. Reggie was still a conceited prankster. But he too had one girl, beautiful Tomoko Yoshida, nicknamed Shiko, a weird portmanteau. Reggie was also lead guitarist of the band the Riverdale Rockets, featuring Juggie, himself, Betty, Veronica and Cheryl on vocals. Betty played bass rather than the tambourine. It seemed that the lack of Archie was a good thing for them as they had weekend gigs regularly despite their age.

Ariel couldn't believe when she looked up what happened to Dilton. It took all her composure not to cry. In this world, Dilton Doiley died in a chemical fire, working on a non-radioactive heavy water project. It had apparently been 3 months ago. She wished she could have saved him. He room had been so foreign to her. She threw away all photos of Ryan and a few other boys, replacing them with photos of Wendy and the girls. She seemed to have a lot of photos of Wendy. That explained a lot.  
She reached for her shoes. She nervously approached the mirror. As Ariel, she was an early riser unlike she was Archie. A quick check confirmed she was an above average student, probably not in Betty's' class though. As Archie she had been a C+ student, so this rise as scholastic aptitude was a welcome change . Ariel felt a pain in her body that threatened to rock her. She sped to the bathroom, where it happened. She had to bite her lip from crying out. This was not a welcome change. How could girls go through this? She was just lucky she got there in time. Sure the pleasure as a girl was from more intense. But it didn't change that particular drawback. She never realised how long get ready could take when had been Archie Andrews. Between the clothes, makeup and now female hygiene; it was no wonder girls took so long to get ready! She managed to clean herself up. Her well endowed chest was a contrast to her average size as a boy. She was also concerned by the lack of hair she had down there. She hadn't let Wendy see the area she had stroked in the hospital. How long would it be till she got some relief? 

Her parents were still asleep as she locked the door. She gasped when a red convertible came by. It was simply stunning. A nonchalant Wendy exited the vehicle. "Hi cutie pie! Ready for school?" Ariel leapt into Wendy's arms, planted her with kisses. Despite being lighter and shorter, Wendy struggled a little with the momentum of an 95 pound girl leaping into her arms. Nevertheless Ariel pressed on, loving the feeling of Wendy's hands against her skirt. She found her neck, leaving hickies and love marks everywhere. The sounds, the feel of Wendy's moans drove her further. She suddenly squealed as fingers traced across her ticklish cheeks. "Sorry...about the butt tickling, babe! But....we need to get....to school!" panted Wendy. Ariel nodded as she entered the car. She squealed again as Wendy gave her a gentle squeeze. "So cute! So hot!" Wendy managed to say, still puffing a little. Ariel stuck her tongue out at Ariel, making her giggle. "Let's go, tight butt!" added Wendy as she drove to school. "So are we going steady?" asked Ariel, hopefully. Wendy didn't reply as she kept driving. 

Ariel felt tears in her eyes. She tried to keep them at bay, when Wendy began. "Are you prepared to come out as bisexual to everyone?" she asked. "I'm a lesbi..." "If you say you are bi first, then we can go steady. I...I want to be your girlfriend. But I'm scared of losing a friend. I know you Ariel, you go full on with relationships. I don't want to end up not part of your life because we broke up. We need to go slow. Exclusive, but slow. Ok?" she sought confirmation. Ariel wanted to go with lesbian, she had no desire for men. But if that was what it took to win Wendy then it was worth it. "I'm Ariel Andrews and I am a girl preferring bisexual!" she stammered the last word. Wendy beamed as she focused on the road. "You can come out as a lesbian, if you still feel that way in a month. For now, just be bi like me!" she suggested. "So I'm your girlfriend?" "Yep!" She replied. Suddenly being a girl didn't seem so bad. Maybe if she could be with Wendy, it would be worth it. Until she thought about Dilton. "You ok, cutie? You've gone silent!" she mused. "Thinking about Dilton!" Ariel replied. "A great guy! Seems wrong he can't be here! But that's life, sadly." she noted. "Yeah. Wendy, can I ask you something?" "Sure, babe! Anything!" she replied. "I...I was hoping you might do something for me." she began. "Is it what you wanted me to do in the hospital?" she teased. Ariel blushed at that remark. "What if I had been born a straight boy? Do you think I might have had a chance?" she asked. "Yeah, I like you for you; not your smoking bod! Feel better?" "Oh yeah! As for that other thing, I kinda asked for you to kiss me while you slept in the hospital and....you almost helped me." admitted Ariel, turning red again. "Whoa, wait! Did I...touch you in my sleep?" "Y-Yeah. I really liked it. I just want you to know that I want to do that for you one day. That's all!" confessed Ariel. Wendy paused, before smirking. "Love that your hair is orange, again! And I will take you up on that offer sooner or later!"

Ariel was slightly tentative about stepping through the corridors into the school. She clung to Wendy as they entered the halls. Ariel could hear the whispers and simply pressed tighter against Wendy. Wendy for her part kept her arm firmly around her girl. "Hi Wendy! Uh...hi Ariel, how are you?" asked Cheryl. "Happy now that I'm with my lover, Wendy!" replied Ariel, cuddling about to the taller girl. Wendy beamed at Cheryl. Cheryl simply smirked. "About time!" observed Cheryl. "What's about time?" asked Ginger Lopez, wrapping her arms around Cheryl. "Ariel and Wendy are a couple." "Finally!!! I mean girls, what took you so long? I mean I've already met one Ms Not Quite Right before I met my soulmate Cheryl. Why did you two wait so long?" "Speaking of your ex..." began a less than happy Cheryl, pointing to where Nancy Woods and Ginger were making out. Cheryl giggled, give Cheryl's flanks a brief scratch. It seemed tickling was the universal way of lesbians showing affection as Cheryl shrieked. "Mi Amore, you are my Carina! There could never be anyone else. Me and Nancy were a million years ago. We both found the right girls, our perfect red headed treasures. Seems like to two did too!" remarked Ginger as she pulled Cheryl into a romantic embrace. Wendy just smirked as she and Ariel left them to their devices.

Wendy guided Ariel into a room. All abandon was dropped as she lifted her into her arms. Ariel felt her privates moisten as she wrapped her legs around Wendy. She needed this bad. Her skirt flew away as Wendy began to undress her with a frenzy. Ariel moaned as her panties gave way. This was going to happen. She was going to lose her virginity in a classroom! Her bra hit a chair as Wendy wasted no time. Ariel's bum bucked against this soft squeezing hands as she felt those lips, that tongue get to work. This was beyond any jerk that she knew. Her tight organ pressed against that tongue, licking and pleasing her as her cheeks were squeezed and massaged. Her thighs came together determine to keep that face were it belonged. A finger tentatively entered her back hole making her writhe. She was going to orgasm, please let it happen. She played her own large chest, trying to push herself further along. Those lips making out with her own. She moaned louder, not caring who heard her as she approached the finishing line. She was Ariel Andrews getting her girlfriend to gill and fill her with her lips, tongue and fingers. She was experiencing cunnilingus and sodomisation. And hells bells, didn't she love it! "Yes, yes, YES, Don't STOHOHOP!" "Do you have an answer, then Ms Andrews?" Ariel suddenly realised that Ms Grundy was in front of her, a bemused expression on her face. "Well Ms Andrews? Who wrote the Old Man and the sea?" "It was Ernest Hemingway, published in 1952." stammered Ariel. "I am glad that you paid enough attention to remember that, Ms Andrews. Well done! Now when the Old man...."

"That was some dream, babe! Lucky Ms Grundy is so forgiving!" noted WW. Ariel wrapped Wendy's arms around her as she remembered the embarrassment of having had a sex dream in class. Luckily Ms Grundy repeated the question after she woke up and somehow Ariel knew it. She apologised profusely to Ms Grundy after class. Ms Grundy understood, what happened between Ariel and Ryan, gave her a pass. She was so relieved by this turn of events, she didn't question the fact she dreamed of Wendy fingered her bum. She was also pleased that her dream wasn't a nightmare but a sex dream about WW. "Who were you dreaming about?" whispered WW, seductively. "You going down on me. I mean..." she cut Ariel off with a long kiss. Ariel leapt into WW's arms, causing her to wobble a little. Somehow she managed to avoid hitting the wall as she held Ariel tight. Her hands climbed into her panties to squeeze a firm pair of buns. "Ahem!" came. The booming throat clearing of a familiar voice. Wendy separated a little from Ariel, keeping her hands firmly where they were. "Hi Uncle Waldo. What can my soul mate Ariel and I do for you?" Ariel relaxed noticeably at the words soul mate and pressed herself against Wendy. "I appreciated young love can be quite overwhelming but there is a time and place..." "Sorry Uncle Waldo. Since almost losing my beloved Ariel, I have been extra protective. I will tone it down. Bye!" interrupted Wendy. She walked away from her uncle as Ariel called out "I love your niece, Mr Weatherbee, sir!"

She giggled as she pulled Ariel into an empty classroom. Ariel licked her lips. Was her dream about to come true? "You're bad, Ariel Andrews! But sweet too! Some of the countless reasons that I love you!" "I love you too, Wendy! I want to be your wife and have your babies!" declared Ariel, turning ruby coloured after her declaration. Wendy giggled. "I guess we really are together, babe! Tell me about your dream!" "You went down on me in this room! We just got down, here and now! No horrible nightmares about Ryan, just us!" "You've been having nightmares about Ryan!????" gasped WW. "Not since I found you!" exclaimed Ariel, before tenderly pressing her lips in a love lock with Wendy. A kiss that quickly escalated.


	7. Sabrina Interlude

Sabrina still reeled. I mean this what a lot to take in. Harry Potter was real. Or at least in another World. And Delia was from that world. She was a distinct cousin in fact of the Chosen One. It was so much to absorb.

But it was the kiss that changed things. Sella has kissed her. It was like being with Libby again. Except Delia was hotter and the same as her. Except she wasn't. She was some sort of mighty Immortal alien or something. And did Sabrina want, what Delia wanted? To unite mankind and being an end to all these rules? Was this a test or did Delia truly want this? It made concentrating in class, difficult. But it was the kiss that distracted Sabrina. It felt sor warm and so right. Sabrina had been alone since Roxy left her for Valerie. Valerie would soon have Roxy's baby. Could she trust her heart to someone new?

Sabrina shook her head, refocusing on the lecturer. Class first. Everything else could wait. Delia watched Sabrina for a moment before disapparating. Except witches and wizard zap themselves away here. Sabrina was so wonderful. Had she done the right thing? Should she have revealed herself? She turned her attention to Ariel Andrews. Ariel was quickly forgetting being Archie and embracing a lesbian lifestyle. A wicked idea hit Delia and she was keen to try it.

She burst with laughter as Ariel dealt with the amusement of others from her sex dream. The best part was the dream's contents all came from her. All Delia did was cast a spell to make her have a sex dream. The rest was all Ariel. Ariel wanted to have a finger up her pucker! Now that was classic. She watched as romance took the two girls and turned off the crystal ball. She didn't want to see a happy Ariel. Why couldn't she and Sabrina have what these two girls had? A prickle burned her eyes. "No, I won't cry! Sabrina hadn't rejected me yet, I won't cry!" she told herself. But she was SO alone, she couldn't help it. She wanted to go home. She needed Sabrina. Why was this happening to her? It wasn't fair, she didn't deserve this! "Delia? Are you ok?" Delia stiffened as she turned to see the object of her love. She managed to wipe the tears out of her eyes. Without warning, Sabrina was standing next to her. Before Delia could react, she was in Sabrina's embrace, their lip locks. Delia pulled her close as at long last Delia had her girl.


	8. First Day Concluded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel finished her first day of school, happy and free. Or did she?

What a first day back! Ariel learnt quickly about the rumour mill after her first day. The amount of times she heard something say things about her, made her sad. But Wendy perked her right up. Their makeout session in that classroom gave her the energy to get through the day. It was hard that the guys treated her differently. Reggie was jokingly flirtatious as he held Tomoko. Jughead barely engaged her as he talked to Trula. Betty and Veronica were so into each other as were Cheryl and Ginger. It was a different dynamic. And hard to adjust to.

But she got through it. And having been walked home by Wendy, who gave her a few pinches to make her squeal. Wendy was wonderful, helping her to adjust. A few more memories entered Ariel's mind about birthday party at 5, where she and Wendy first met and became pals. Wendy insisted in walking her to her door. Wendy leant in and the final makeout session of the day came and went far too quickly for a protesting Ariel. Wendy just smirked and walked back to her car. Ariel waltzed in the room to be greeted by grim parents. "Mum, Pop? What's wrong?" asked Ariel. "Sit down, sweetheart." exclaimed Fred. Ariel felt a bundle of nerves as she listened to her father. "Ariel...its Ryan. He broke out of prison." Ariel would later only remember screaming after hearing that.


	9. Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought about an image for Ryan, but decided against it. I see him as Adam Chisholm, Betty's ex, in this World. But feel free to see him as Archie Andrew's dark side.

Wendy ran her hands through Ariel's sexy orange hair. She knew that whatever else, Ariel needed her. And she would be there for the woman she loved. Ariel could still feel the punches against her face, the kicks to her belly. She even remember why. She refused to let Ryan have her in either hole. And that got him angry. Really angry. He would have forced himself on her, had he not heard a gasp. And like a coward he fled. She moaned a little as Wendy gave her a gentle squeeze. She looked up into Wendy's beautiful eyes. Were they blue, green, Havel or brown? Whatever colour they were, Ariel was astounded by their beauty. Ariel no longer had brown eyes, her eyes as Ariel were green. She felt her core begin to heat up. "Make me a woman, Wendy. I want to mother your children." she whispered. Wendy giggled, nervously. Sometimes, Ariel could be girly. Without asking Ariel descended down Ariel's body, removing her shorts. Her red panties were absolutely soaked, making Ariel grin as she ran her finger down the length. Wendy pulled a face, Ariel watched her with amused. "Ticklish virgin?" she half teased, half asked. Wendy develop a slight red tinge at the sort of question. Ariel moved it aside, planting a kiss on the bare organ. Wendy gave off a gasp, her eyes closing.

"This is finally going to happen! Please let me lick and suck her clitty! Please!" thought Ariel as she pulled down the panties. Wendy helped by lifting herself up, exposing her firm bottom. Ariel flung then to the ground, before cupping each cheek, giving them a firm squeeze. "You like that, don't you? I'm not the only with a ticklish bum, I'm guessing. Now you're ready for a kiss." Ariel's hands moved from the young cheeks to her thighs, making Wendy Google a little more. Ariel drank in her musk, before looking Wendy in the eye. "If you're not ready, we don't have to do this. I can wait for you to make me a woman. We don't have to take each other virginity tonight, if you don't want to." offered Ariel, angry with herself, that she didn't ask first and that she might not be able to get the life affirming desire that existed deep with her. "I need you, Ariel. You and me are forever. Kiss me here!" she directed her finger to point at that sensitive place. Ariel just grinned, lowered her face to make contact. Kissing the tender organ. Wendy's sensitive was clear as she pinned Ariel's face with her thighs. "MORE! MOORRREE! Ariel, don't tease! Please!" pleaded Wendy. Ariel just smirked, before continuing with the makeout session. A woman's privates was everything Ariel had hoped it would be and more. It felt so right, doing this. Would it have been the same with Ronnie or Betty? Ariel doubted it. No, this was right. Ariel Andrews pleasing her girlfriend.

Wendy had never gotten further than making out with guys and a few breast massages with girls. This was SO much better. Why didn't she ask Ariel out sooner? She wished she had as she began bouncing off the bed, literally. Ariel's hands returned to her rear, tickling the cheeks. Wendy thought she would explode, gasping and panting like a dog in heat. She jumped that beautiful, lightly freckled face. She was SO close and they barely got started. The second her kiss began, Wendy realised that she never, ever wanted to so much as look at a guy again. She just wanted Ariel, her sexy, beautiful best friend. Nothing else mattered. Ariel began gently tonguing the swollen lovebud in front of her. She was slow, methodical and patient. She knew that it wouldn't be long. She kept up the tonguing before entering the slit. She pumped her tongue back and forth, driving Wendy closer. She sucked on the tender flesh, leaving her saliva as a mark to her tenderness. Her long nails tormented those tender cheeks, extracting a well earned revenge for all those tickly pinches. Tickling her rump seemed to arouse WW.

Her juices were slowly dripping out, but it still wasn't there yet. Ariel was tempted to stop, to convince Wendy to play with her nipples. But this was too much fun to cease. "Girls really love to be gone down on. Will I love it too? Will it make her forget about being a guy again? Do I....do I actually want to risk losing my soul mate just for a vulnerable, ugly piece of sausage flesh that explodes too early? Isn't my pussy so much nicer? God she tastes nice, but I better hurry up, with the noise, WW is making, my parents might rush in!" thought Ariel. The tonguing quicken as Ariel gently nipped at the underside with her teeth. That was all that was required as Wendy squirted salty juice over Ariel's face. Ariel lapped up the love milk over her face and the remainder of Wendy spawning womanhood. Wendy buckled a little, breathing heavily. Ariel climbed up her lover, noting the stuff bare breasts before her. "Naughty girl, playing with her breasts! You should be punished!" "You both should!" came a terrified voice. Ryan Belllamy was in her room.

Ariel felt hate coursing through her. She wanted him dead. How dare he ruin her special moment? "Surprised to see me, doll? I'll bet. Typical Riverdake police, easily bought! Well this will be a nice threeway, once I'm done plugging you bitAHHHHH!" cried Ryan as Ariel kicked him hard with lethal accuracy in the pills. He felt to the ground, clutching himself before he screamed. Ariel's stilettos caught him in the belly. He reeled before a stomp broke his nose. Ariel showed no mercy, stomping and kicking him with her deep hells. His attempt to crawl away, meet with another heel to his damaged privates. He squealed before she began stamping her foot on his back, trying to leave holes in him. He tried to knock her down, but she just stepped on his hand, the bone making a loud crack. Ariel was going to kill him. Ryan had to die! Her fist struck his broken nose like a pumping machine. He wailed, his attempt to protect himself led to Ariel, turning her attention to his eyes. The blood curdling sounds that came when 6 inches stilettos came into contact with a sensitive left eye would haunt almost anyone. Ariel moved to her makeup kit, taking out a nail file. "Ready to be a lesbian, Ryan? You will be when this dull blade removes the tiny, ugly, mangled thing down there!" remarked Ariel as she approached him.

Ryan couldn't lift his legs, his back was too sore. His left hand was broken and bloody. He could only whimper as Ariel approached him. "The bitch is going to kill me! The psycho little lesbo is gonna cut it off! Why didn't I go after a different chick like that January McAndrews. She's hot!!!" he thought as she got closer. He screamed as she jabbed him in each kneecap. "Time to be a girl, Rianna!" teased Ariel. Ryan shut his eyes, his mouth barely able to do more than spit out the blood pouring from his nose. "Ariel, babe! Let him go, please!" pleaded Wendy. "He has to die! He'll kill us if I don't! The police won't help, I have to end him. It's the only way to be on the safe side!" exclaimed Ariel. Hot tears burst from her eyes as she glared hatefully at Ryan. "I won't let him hurt you too!" "He can't, hon! You are safe with me! We can keep him down, without killing him! Please trust me!" Ryan prayed to anyone or thing out there. "Please let the little dy.. listen to her bitch!" Ariel trembled before dropping the file, sobbing. Wendy moved to hug before, while kicking Ryan in the side of the head. His eyes closed and the yellow light of haziness took over.

*************

The ambulance dragged away Ryan. The cops, he knocked out, were glaring at him hatefully. Lieutenant Clarence O'Hara of the Riverdale Police was talking to the Andrews. "We still aren't sure about what happened with his escape, but that boy isn't leaving prison this time!" "Sure, he won't!" "Ariel, sweetheart, are you feeling better?" expressed Ms Andrews, pulling her daughter into a hug. Mr Andrews did the same. "Ryan said he bribed the police!" she stated, flatly. She focused her attention on the Lieutenant, her eyes demanding an answer. "Simple intimidation, Miss Andrews. There is no truth to it." "Better not be!" snarled Wendy. Ariel flew from her parents embrace into Wendy's. "I'm not a boy or transgender! I'm an out and proud lesbian! I just want to be with the woman I love. No shame or disgrace, just with her. I renounce any ties to anything to do with Archie or Ryan Bellamy. I just want to be the gay girlfriend of my darling Wendy. Can't I just be your lesbian, Wendy?" asked a trembling Ariel. "You always were, my Ariel. And I'm yours!" exclaimed Wendy. That was all Ariel needed to hear as she climbed on Wendy, her arms around her neck. Wendy sealed it all with a kiss, that would reverberate across the World.

Sabrina held Cordelia's hand as they heard Ariel's declaration. "She is no longer that boy!" whispered Delia. "No, she isn't! Archie Andrews is now Ariel Andrews in perpuity. I am delighted to see the goodness in her flourish. But that sick Ryan needs to pay!" Delia grinned, nothing was more vicious than the righteous! And soon Ryan Bellamy would suffer!"


	10. I am Ariel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought about giving Ryan, a taste of his own medicine. But the escort punishment has been done. So coming soon will be the Adventures of Ryan, a smutty piece where Ryan learns the hard way about the result of his actions. This chapter is about Ariel accepting herself.

It had been two months since the attack. Ryan Bellamy had been shot dead 3 weeks ago for attacking a policy while in custody. The Bellamys who tried to sue Ariel had left the town to care for their youngest child. And Ariel was trying to decide shorts or skirts. Coming out had been a lot more difficult that she had expected. Despite the significant number of students in the LGBT, especially female students, not everyone was accepting. But Ariel couldn't care a less. Reggie and Juggie were much nicer to her, in fact both had started to come over to play video and computer games a lot. Betty and Veronica invited her regularly to Veronica's pool or the beach. But the best thing was Wendy.

Both Principal Weatherbee and her father had accepted the situation with ease. Ariel suspected that being a girl, they reasoned Ariel couldn't make Wendy sick or in trouble. Or perhaps they were happy Wendy was the more masculine of the two of them. Whatever was the case, Ariel was happy being Ariel. She chose the shorts, they matched with her black satin panties. She enjoyed, looking her best for her girl. She told Wendy about Archie, saying that she wondered if any of it had been real. Wendy surmised that it was due to Ariel's deep closetness, suppressed for so long. Perhaps it was, it made sense. Her memories had flooded back after that night. Nothing had happened between her and Wendy that matched the tonguing Ariel gave her. But sleeping on her chest, feeling her heart beat was a great as an experience as possible. Her parents no longer queried her sexuality, they accepted Wendy as their daughter's girlfriend. Hopefully, they wouldn't expect her to go straight down the road. She scampered downstairs, squealing with delight when she saw Wendy eating breakfast with her parents. Wendy barely had time to get up before Ariel wrapped her legs around the woman she loved, planting kisses on her with wild abandon. Even the load throat clearing by Fred Andrews, couldn't keep Ariel from expressing her love for Wendy. Finally she stopped, have peppered Wendy's face with lipstick marks. "I...uh...take it you're happy to see me!" blushed Wendy, unable to say much in front of the Andrews. "Till we die of old age and beyond, my love!" Wendy's ears went a little pink and Ariel giggled. She settled on Wendy's lap as she took her first spoonful of Cereal. She was Ariel, watch out world she roars!


End file.
